Earth Girls Are Easy II
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Mac and Valerie have brought a child into this world, but is Valerie happy with her new child's name? Sequel to Earth Girls Are Easy.


**Earth Girls Are Easy II**

Cheese

* * *

After leaving Earth in Mac's ship with her Mr. Right, the love between Valerie and Mac grew like the radiant explosion of a supernova, and in turn Mac showed Valerie the wonder and beauty of Jhazalla until she too shared his love for the planet. After seeing all that Jhazalla had to offer, Valerie and her companions decided to return to Earth to go on a trip around the world.

Number one on their travelling bucket list was Finland. Valerie's first choice was home so she and Mac could get married, but it meant so much to Mac and his crew that she put his wishes above her own. This time it was more than simply making her man happy like she had done for Ted so many times, it was an act of selfless love. Besides, as Wiploc had put it, she couldn't even pilot the ship, so the decision was not up to her.

Finland as it turned out was a lot colder than Mac, Wiploc and Zeebo had expected without the insulating protection of their fur, but they looked so charming to Valerie with their parkas and goggles that it was all worth it. After an enlightening trip to Finland with girls, sun burns, hot tubs and skiing injuries, Valerie and her companions headed to their next destination; The Valley.

Despite a few hitches during the wedding, such as Zeebo choking on confetti, Wiploc locking lips with Candy when she caught the bouquet and a few too many margaritas, the wedding was a happy occasion and complete success. So much so, that for one night Valerie let go of her apprehensions of the anatomical compatibility between species and did not take her oral contraceptive pill the following morning.

With a child conceived, Mac and Valerie continued their trip around the world, during its nine month gestation. They then returned home, so their child could be delivered safely in a hospital.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!" The midwife announced as she placed the swaddled baby in the arms of a smiling Valerie.

The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket, a very fitting choice considering how much he took after his father. Although his skin was beige, owing to inheriting half of his mother's genetic makeup, the other half he had inherited; his father's alien genetics, had given his dark brown hair, bright blue reflections. As if he had come out of the womb, straight out of Candy's salon with dyed hair.

The baby cried as he took his first breaths. The air as alien to him as it had been to Mac and his crew, when they had first arrived on Earth. His cries had a booming quality to them, much like his father's native tongue.

"Oh no! Don't cry sweetheart!" Valerie moved her face closer to the baby and cooed to him.

"Shhh!" Mac hushed his son, before gently stroking his head with his fingers and giving him a tender love touch, which soon replaced his cries with contented gurgles.

"He's so beautiful Mac, look at him! He looks just like you." Valerie expressed her admiration for her newborn son to a silent, but smiling Mac.

"What should we name him?" Valerie asked Mac eagerly.

"Mac and Cheese." Mac pointed to himself and then his newborn child, with a wide smile on his face.

"Ha, ha… that's funny. But why don't you leave the name giving to me, OK?" Valerie politely laughed at Mac's sense of humour and took over the baby naming responsibilities.

"OK."

"How about Charlie? It has the first two letters of cheese." Valerie suggested with a smile, willing to compromise on her husband's choice of name.

"Charlie is perfect." Mac gave Valerie his approval.

Outside the delivery room, Wiploc and Zeebo were making a racket fighting over the vantage point of the small window on the hospital door to get a look at the baby.

"Is that Wiploc and Zeebo?" Valerie asked with a knowing tone and a hint of annoyance.

"Yes." Mac turned his head in their direction and answered and then asked Valerie, "Can they see the baby?"

"Yes, but they can't hold him. _Especially_ Wiploc!" Valerie told him her conditions.

Mac barely reached the door to invite them in, when Wiploc and Zeebo burst into the room and rushed over to Valerie's bed.

"Oh! Hi guys, come on in!" Valerie humoured their rude entrance and cradled Charlie.

Wiploc, who had practically no sense of personal space, came as close to Charlie's face as possible to observe him, much to Valerie's surprise. For which he was rewarded with, by having his face flicked away by Charlie's prehensile alien tongue, earning the laughter of everyone in the room.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. A bit of trivia on my choice of the baby's name: Valerie and Mac's son is named after Charlie Ocean Goldblum; Jeff Goldblum's son, who was born on Independence Day 2015.  
**


End file.
